Lets Start a Riot
by AnotherBleachAlcholic
Summary: High school. Heck's gates in disguise of an educational facility. Don't get me wrong. It can have its good times, but most of it sucks. The jocks are buttheads, the cheerleaders are skanks, and the losers still have no say. That is until; Zangetsu Shirosaki came to town, and turned our whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice. :)

Warnings: AU, IchiHichi, Uke!Shiro, Seme!Ichi, cross dressing, vulgar language, some violence, crude humor, multiple pairings, yaoi, yuri, don't like don't read! Rated M to be safe.

_**NO FLAMING! All flamers/yaoi haters remove themselves from this story immediately! You have been warned!**_

Summary: High school. Heck's gates in disguise of an educational facility. Don't get me wrong. It can have its good times, but most of it sucks. The jocks are buttheads, the cheerleaders are skanks, and the losers still have no say. That is until; Zangetsu Shirosaki came to town, and turned our whole world upside down.

Story name inspired by Three Days Grace's Riot. An epic song that I suggest listening to if you have not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, just this storyline I suppose…

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

High school. Hell's gates in disguise of an educational facility. I mean yeah, you can have some good times in your life here, but most of it sucks.

The teachers take every chance they get to stare down there nose at you. _Or in my case take every chance they have to hit you with there hard-as-hell clipboard._

The jocks are dimwitted neanderthalic[1] assholes who like to make fun of you or beat you up for being a/friends with losers(or faggots in there words).

The cheerleaders are backstabbing whores that rather hurt there best friends than chip a nail.

And the losers still have no say in whether or not they'll get there lunch money taken away. Or worse, depending upon there bully's mood.

I should know that better than anybody.

I'm seventeen; five foot eleven, and 145 pounds of sheer teenage awkwardness and _angst_. Don't get me wrong, I can hold my own in a fight, my dad and uncle made _sure_ of that one. It's just I don't necessarily enjoy causing others pain (unless they deserved it); I'd personally rather be sitting at home reading, writing, or sketching…

Yeah, I guess I'm a _sensitive_ guy, so sue me. Though I don't really look it, I'm usually labeled as a juvenile delinquent, or "_That-Fucking-Loser-That-Somehow-Kicks-My-Ass-Everyday". _Great title I know. It could be worse though, I could have the same title that my dumbass of a friend has given me. Don't even get me started on that…

Anyways, I seem to be a constant target, as well as my friends, in this living hell. Though it doesn't help two are lesbians, twos gay, ones bi, one _seems_ gay (when in actuality he's probably the straightest one out of bunch), and then there's me, the asexual _carrot top_.

Yep you heard me right, my hair is freaking _traffic cone orange_.

And everyone seems convinced I dye it to get attention, _and_ that my name is related to its fruity English translation, _Strawberry_.

You see where I'm going with this?

I may as well have a neon sign plastered to my forehead saying, "SHOOT ME NOW OR I'll INFECT YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN WITH AIDS!"…

…

But these are just small parts of the story that I'm going to tell you about, just a few of the little details within the bigger picture.

This is the story of our high school life, turned upside down, dunked in hot sauce, wrung out in a bucket, and thrown at a wall…

A little over dramatic I know, but it sure felt that way over time…

…_Especially to me._

Ladies and gentleman, I give you the story of the one boy who changed everything we knew.

_Zangetsu Shirosaki._

It was your typical, average school day, a Monday to be exact. Everyone was sitting in class, bored already, and it had only just started. We were supposed to have a new student today, but they hadn't shown. Which left a few disappointed as we got out our textbooks to work from. I had shrugged to myself mentally, 'One less problem to worry about I suppose, if they're a homophobe or something'.

Oh if only I had _known_.

I turned my attention to the window, my pencil tapping an erratic tune on my desk as my attention focused on the cars pulling by lazily. Suddenly, loud music thumped off to my left. Curious, I turned my head, towards a silver 2011 Hyundai Sonata. It was blaring a familiar tune out of two of it's open windows that flowed into the class room's own. As it rolled to a stop in front of the school, people got up from there seats in interest at the new vehicle, even myself and the teacher moved to the window to catch a glimpse at the newcomer.

The music suddenly cut off, and there was a pause before the passenger door opened, revealing long, pale legs and a pair of high heeled, black and pink stilettos as the person climbed out of the car. A few audible whoops from a bunch of A-class perverts were heard at the prospect of a hot new girl here.

Oh, if only _they_ had known.

The person had turned in such a way were there face had been obscured from view while they got out, but everything else had become visible. A knee length, tiger striped pink skirt with black chains hanging from a pink belt that accented feminine curves was soon revealed, followed by a light pink blouse and a short black leather jacket. Long white hair was pulled back in high pony tail to complete the look. All in all, the girl seemed perfect for all the straight males in the room to oogle at…

That is, until _he_ turned around.

Oh the _irony_.

All of the boys fell silent, stunned that _she _was in fact a _he_. It was obvious by the utterly flat chest and the square jaw that it was undeniably a male. I would have been laughing my ass off if I hadn't been stunned either.

As if on queue, the albino turned there face up to our class room windows with a near feral smile.

But that wasn't what made my heart stop and then putter erratically.

_His eyes…_

His eyes were the most amazing I had ever seen. Expressive, molten gold within a sea of pure ebony. Laughter shown in his golden orbs at the prospect of leaving so many stunned in his wake.

_And then his eyes locked with mine._

'_Lord almighty help_ _me.'_

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, when in actuality was only a few fleeting moments before his grin turned from amused to cheeky. He tilted his head to the side and waved, eyes still locked on mine.

I waved back dumbly, feeling stupid and… _embarrassed?_ Where did that come from?

Before I had time to ponder this new experince, the stranger turned on his heel (_'how?'_) and headed into the school entrance with a skip (_'again how?'_) in his step.

The teacher gave the students the benefit of the doubt and calmly (_'numbly'_) ordered the kids back to there seats.

I was still dazed as I made my way into my own. _'Who is that?'_ I wondered.

I slowly processed this new predicament. After a few minutes, a rap was heard on the door. I immediately felt nervous_. 'Is that him already? How can he walk that fast in those heels? Though I don't think I mind, it makes his legs look- __**STOP**__ that thought right there Kurosaki! Bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD! Why are you even being so anxious about this anyway? It's not like you're… __**Attracted**__ to him right? You've __**never **__been attracted to __**anyone**__!' _It was true, I had never felt anything to anyone. Neither gender really did it for me you know? Plus I've been so busy with school and my part time job at the clinic; I never really gave the thought relationships a second look… So I just assumed I was asexual…

My train of thought was interrupted by the door being pulled open by Ms. Oichi[2] and the new student walking in, in all of his gorgeous glory. _'-I did not just think that…'_

"Umm, hello class." She said awkwardly, "This is our new student. He's a transfer student from Tokyo… Um." She turned to the cross dressing boy. "Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"Fag!" Was whispered from a classmate beside me, making a few of the others around me giggle. I instinctively glared in his direction before returning my eyes to the albino. I despised that word, it was used way to often to hurt my friends.

The cross dresser seemingly ignored the rude comment and smirked wolfishly, a dangerous twinkle in his eye. "Sure, sensei." He said and stepped forward.

"My name is Zangetsu Shirosaki, but ya'll can just call me Shiro. Just don' call me _Whitey_,or the other name I just heard or dis '_Fag_' will gauge yer eyes out with his stilettos." He said. Grinning maliciously as jaws dropped at the blunt and obviously _serious_ statement, if that scary as hell grin was anything to go by.

_And it was only the beginning._

[1] I don't know if that's a word because Microsoft word does not approve… But oh well… XD

[2] That is her name right? O.o

I really hope it wasn't horrid… -.-;

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with a second chapter! And I'm glad some people actually liked my story! :)

And another warning, I'm thinking I'm making them a bit OOC, but oh well. XD It fits the story so what the heck! I also decided to start doing point of view changes! :)

Enjoy!

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Chapter 2

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

"_My name is Zangetsu Shirosaki, but ya'll can just call me Shiro. Just don' call me Whitey, or the other name I just heard or dis 'Fag' will gauge yer eyes out with his stilettos." He said. Grinning maliciously as jaws dropped at the blunt and obviously serious statement, if that scary as hell grin was anything to go by._

"Shirosaki-san! This school does not tolerate-" Ms. Ochi started.

"Mah, mah! It was only a joke sensei, I promise I won' hurt anyone here." Shirosaki waved off the teacher passively. "Unless of course," He said as he turned his eyes to the class once more, "_They hurt me first." _He sneered, pointedly looking to the rude guy to the right of me. Whom I could clearly see quiver slightly in fear at the near predatory glint in the albino's eye. I smirked inwardly.

'_Serves the bastard right.'_

"Ahem, well, I suppose I can let it slide this once Shirosaki-san." The teacher said. "You may take the seat next to Ichigo, the orange haired boy over there." She pointed me out, and honestly I didn't know if I should have been ecstatic or nervous to have the unique albino in the seat off to my left.

Said albino was looking at me again, his grin should have probably been friendly, as it had softened when his eyes met mine, but all it did was make me want to squirm.

'_What the hell is wrong with me!' _My inner self panicked.

Before I could once again try to ponder this strange predicament, my thoughts were abruptly shoved into the back of my mind by the albino _strutting_ to his newly appointed desk beside me. I quickly turned away, becoming very interested in my textbook before I would end up staring at those rhythmically swaying hips.

'_Just calm down Ichigo, it's okay, just don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him…'_ My thoughts trailed off at a casual tap on my left shoulder. _'Shit.'_

I turned to face the newcomer who had finally sat down, and man did the look on his face floor me. His gold on black eyes had softened completely, making the ethereal eyes seem almost doe like and timid. A gentle, polite smile played on his lips, all in all softening his sharp features. And the light from the window made an appearance on his ivory locks, laving them near silver, giving him the look of an angel. This was very different from the look on his face earlier, and it took my breath away and left my mind blissfully blank.

" 'Scuse me," Pulling me out of my revere[1], "But I kinda fergot a pencil, can I borrow one of yers?" He was slightly sheepish and it took a second for his question to register in my mind and I scrambled to answer. "S-sure, just uh, hold on a sec," I mentally cursed my self at my stuttering as I dove for my bag, digging around for a pencil, finally finding one with a stifled sigh of relief.

"Here you go." I held it out to him, and his fingers brushed against mine as he grabbed it, making them tingle.

"Thank ya, Ichigo right?" I nodded with a quite "Yeah."

He grinned and held out a hand, "Shiro." I turned to give him a handshake, which was surprisingly very firm for fingers so slim.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shiro." I greeted.

"Nah, the pleasure is all mine." He said with a wink and a saucy smirk as he released my hand. Making heat rush to my face and I quickly turned back to my text book.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Class had ended for lunch fairly slowly, as expected. I got up and collected my stuff quickly, in a rush to get out of the classroom when my kind nature stopped me._' What about Shiro?' _Where was he going to sit if he didn't know anybody? And with the way some people reacted earlier… He may get a lot of _unwanted attention_.

'_Damn my conscience…_' I thought as I turned to the albino cleaning up his own stuff.

"Oi, Shiro?" I asked casually.

"Eh?" He turned his attention to me, eyes curios.

"You w-wanna spend lunch with me?" _'Damn my stuttering.'_

He grinned, "Sure Ichi, I'd love ta."

'_Ichi?'_

I nearly frowned at the nickname but before I could ask him not to call me that, I was interrupted by a loud yell of my name. I tensed and I whipped my head around just in time to see Keigo charging at me in his usual manner. I waited till the last second to quickly doge out of the way, leaving my arm out to clothes line my (self anointed) best friend. The maniac coughed and spluttered dramatically before dropping to the floor. Crying something or other about me being "so mean" to him.

"Whatever Keigo." I deadpanned and began walking away. "Come on Shiro." I called, motioning him to follow.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The crossdresser looked back and forth from the brunette to the orange head before shrugging. Silently amused at the strange spectacle he assumed to be normal, if the berry's reaction was anything to go by. Following the orange haired youth, they made it up to the roof were Ichigo and his friends usually ate lunch at.

"Hey guys." Ichigo greeted the circle of kids, "This is Shiro, he's the new student everyone's been talking about."

A few looked surprised at the newcomers, erm, _taste_ in clothing before quietly greeting him.

"Shiro, that's Chad over there, next to him is Tatsuki and Orihime, then Rukia, then Mizuro and Chizuru. You already know Keigo."

"Yo! Nice to meet all of ya'!" Shiro greeted back as the two of them sat down, joining the circle.

"Wait, where's Shuu and Renji? Shinji and Ishida too?" The strawberry suddenly asked, noticing the circle was smaller than usual. Then remembered he didn't see them in class either.

"Well, Renji's stuck home with the flu, so Shuuhei decided to stay home to take care of him. Then Shinji and Ishida had that one Fashion Club field trip to go on." Rukia explained when they suddenly heard a gasp. Everyone turned to Shiro, whose hands were clasped together and his eyes were sparkling dramatically in excitement. "You guys have a _Fashion _Club?" He squealed. "Oh wait till my cousin hears about this!" He was obviously thrilled at his new discovery.

"Oh boy, I think we just created a monster." Tatsuki said teasingly. Everyone laughed, even Shiro.

'_Guess I don't have to worry about Shiro not having a place to fit in.'_ Ichigo thought with a small smile as he watched the albino engage in an excited conversation with Chizuru. He turned away before he got caught staring, removing the bento box from my bag that Yuzu made for him.

"Oi, Ichigo." Shiro had turned to the orangette again.

"Hmm?" He hummed, the teen had already shoved in a mouthful of food.

The albino giggled and asked, "Wanna share?" Scooting closer with his own bento, and from how good it looked it looked as if it could rival Yuzu's. Which made the strawberry curious to try it. He gulped and shrugged. "Sure." He said moving closer as well so they could comfortably share.

Trying not to focus on how close the others body was, the orange head grabbed a bit of what looked to be broiled salmon from Shiro's, and nearly melted at the taste. It was nearly as good as his sister's, and that's saying something.

"Damn, that's good." He said after he swallowed, making the crossdresser chuckle. "Glad ya' like it." He replied.

"You make this?" Ichigo asked, ointing to the bento.

"Yep, made one fer me, my little brother, and my dad."

"You have a brother?" The orange head inquired.

"Yea. You?" The albino said, grabbing a shrimp tempura from Ichigo's.

"Two little sisters, and you and my sister Yuzu should get together and cook sometime." He said with a small smile, Yuzu would love to have someone to cook with that could keep up.

Shiro grinned back, "I'd love to, she made this didn't she? If so then she's _damn_ good too."

He couldn't help it, he grinned back, nearly hearing all the jaws drop around the circle, Ichigo _never _grinned. But he managed to ignore it. "I'll be sure to tell her when I get home." He said as he looked at the other, and he swore the albino's golden eyes twinkled with happiness.

"_Nope, not a worry at all."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

[1] That is the correct term right?

I feel like this chapter left something to be desired, and the beginning of this story is feeling a bit slow…. Hopefully I can pick up the pace… :(

And a big thanks for those that reviewed last chapter. :D I really appreciated that. X3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! Let's hope I can keep this up shall we? :) By the way, a shout out to ArzanianJoy, thanks for the correction, and this story _was_ inspired by a story of TealEyedBeing's (who I find a very awesome author), that she sadly, removed for the whole Fanfiction "cleansing" that took place. But anyway, I really liked the idea of the story and was inspired to write my own. I am trying to make it as original as possible for all our sakes, and I promise (to all) to live up to that goal and not be a hopeless copier or something as such. I actually plan for a lot of different things to happen, including drama, romance, humor, and some pure prep-kid butt whooping! XD This chapter is going to be an example of this, but enough talk, for I've already said too much. Let the chaos, begin! X3

Enjoy!

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

Chapter 2

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lunch had ended quickly, much to everyone's disappointment, especially Ichigo, he kinda hated to admit it, but the albino was already growing on him, and _fast. _There was something about the others quick wit and laid-back attitude that he really liked. _'And it doesn't help that his legs and hips look damn good in that skir- AHHHRRRGGG! WHAT IS WITH YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD I HAVE FOR A MIND! YOU ONLY JUST MET HIM AND YOU'RE FANTISISING ABOUT HIM! I THOUGHT I WAS DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHER GUYS DAMN IT!' _Poor, poor Ichigo, he was so confused… And aggravated.

The next two periods were… Interesting, to say the least, it seemed that the last teacher of the day, Ms. Matsumoto, had taken a bit of a liking to the new student. She had actually called the albino up to the desk and they ended up talking like a pair of excited teenagers (which one was) for good half an hour through class. Though in a way it wasn't surprising, she did work part time as a school counselor.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ichigo gathered his things and was about to leave when he heard his teacher call him aside. He let out a sigh and made a move to walk back to the orange haired woman when someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and found Shiro behind him, grinning.

"Thanks for invitin' me to sit with ya' friends Ichi, I really appreciated it." He said cheerfully.

"N-no problem, Shiro." He said with a slight blush at his stutter. _'God damn it.'_

The crossdresser just smirked, then left with a wink and a sway of hips out the door.

The strawberry had to take a few moments to snap his mind back into place before it ran off with it's self again. With another sigh and a shake of his head, he once again turned to his teacher, and asked what she had wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you for befriending Shiro as well, Ichigo. You really made him feel welcomed today." Ms. Matsumoto smiled.

"Eh? No problem, It was noth-" He began but was cut off by his teacher abruptly.

"Don't you daresay that it was nothing Ichigo, I had heard of the reactions many students had toward Shirosaki's attire, and you chose to be a better person then them. It makes me very happy to see someone accept someone else for who they are so easily. Trust me, it had taken a lot from me and a couple other teachers to get him in here with what he wears, _sometimes I really dislike the school board_." She whispered under her breath, "But he's a good kid. I should know." She said seriously before becoming cheerful again. "Now you may leave, and I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo!"

The orangette nodded dumbly before leaving. _'That was weird… Ah well, I gotta get home before goat-chin chews me out again.' _He thought before deciding to make a stop at his locker to grab a few things. He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks.

'_Oh no.'_

And then.

"Holy_ shit."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Shiro P.O.V.**

I was surrounded, and I sure as hell didn't like being surrounded. Especially by a group of homophobic retards. It's times like this where I wished I had a can of mace on me, just to save me the trouble of beating the shit out of 'em. Here I was, cheerfully heading to my locker after my first day of a new school. Contemplating the orangette boy who had quickly captured my interest, when all of a sudden I felt that damn ominous feeling that traveled up my spine, I always had it before someone decided they had the balls to mess with me. Ah well, I guessed they'd learn soon enough that I, Zangetsu Shirosaki, am not an individual you want to fuck with. _'Well, not in __**that **__way.'_ I snickered on the inside but kept my outward appearance cautious.

"Aww, is the little faggot _scared_?" The leader, the same guy I had dogged on for calling me that in class, sneered.

"Fuck you, _bitch_." I snarled.

"He's a feisty one ain't he?" Another said, to whom I snapped my gaze to, before I gave him my signature psychotic grin.

"Oh you don't know _the half of it_, _hun._" I sneered back. I had purposefully dropped my laid back accent, showing just how annoyed I was.

The leader chuckled, "I kinda like you, to bad you're a fag. Otherwise I'd probably ask you to join us."

I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly, which probably made my grin more terrifying than it already was. "And what makes you think I would want to join your half-assed gang _anyway_ Mister Big and Ugly."

The asshole laughed again, "It doesn't matter. You're done for anyway fag." With that, they began to close in on me. _'Can' have tha' now can we?'_ I thought.

I quickly brought my foot up, then the other, not taking my eyes off the neanderthals as I removed my stilettos. They were Carlos Santana's, the hell I was ruinin' 'em. Maybe next time if I was wearin' a cheap pair I'd use 'em to my advantage, but not these. '_Defiantly not these_.'

I took my typical fighting stance. I wasn't a black belt in karate and Jr. black belt in Tae Kwan Do for nothin'.

Another one laughed, _'What the hell's so funny?'_

"So the little fag thinks _she_ can fight huh?" He teased, smirking.

"I wouldn't underestimate yer opponent if I were you." With that, I leaped forward, as quick as lightning, slamming my foot in his face before I pivoted and knocked another's feet out from underneath with a sweep kick. _'Hell yeah.' _I smirked as I once again took my stance, facing the other three with a smug smirk as they stood there gaping.

"By the way, _never_ call me woman."

They lunged.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't one to sit and watch a fight unfold without assisting the outnumbered party. (Unless it was a gang fight.)

_He didn't even get the chance to assist._

All he could do is watch, frozen, as Shirosaki pummeled a group of wanna-be gang members to the ground.

"Holy_ shit."_

Shirosaki turned to him as the last one fell to the pain of getting there groin kicked in, surprised to hear an extra person witnessing his fight. That is, until he realized who it was with a smirk. "Yo Ichi!" He casually greeted, as if the orangette hadn't just witnessed him kick five thugs' ass.

The orangette was still stunned for a moment before seeing movement behind the albino, one of the attackers had gotten up and made a move towards the albino.

He had a switch blade.

Ichigo panicked.

"Look out Shiro!" He lunged forward without thinking, leaving the crossdresser shocked as he grabbed hold of him. He then used his body to stop the blade from piercing the albino, leaving the orangette to get a cut on his upper arm as he slammed his fist into the guy's face, effectively knocking the bastard out.

Ichigo grimaced as he felt blood seep from the wound; the fucker had nicked him pretty good.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Shiro gasped and made a move to see the wound after his brain caught up with the situation.

It was then Ichigo realized he had his other arm wrapped around Shirosaki tightly. He quickly let go and backed away. "It's fine! Just a scratch-_goddamnit!_" He cut himself off with a hiss; he had grabbed his injured arm, trying to block it from the albino's sight when blood seeped through his fingers, making the wound sting horribly with the sudden grip.

"Here, lemme see!" The crossdresser exclaimed, pulling the other's arm away to see the gash in the other's right arm. "Shit, it's pretty deep." Shiro cursed, "Hold on." He grabbed hold of the end of his skirt and ripped off a good band, leaving the other stunned and blushing at the now mid-thigh skirt. Though the albino didn't seem to notice, too concerned for the orangette's wound. He pressed it to the cut and tied it off. "Keep pressure on it, it's gonna have to do until we can get to my place. 'Cuz I don't think the school nurse is still here." He grabbed his shoes and began to tug the other along when Ichigo stopped.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec! I'm fine! I just gotta run home and-" He was cut off.

"There's no way I'm lettin' ya walk home with that! Are you crazy Ichi? It could get worse! My dad's already outside in our car and my place is pretty close! Just let me take you with us and we can patch ya' up! He knows how to treat wounds!"

Ichigo sighed, he could tell there was no arguing with the albino. "Fine." He let the other tug him outside and into the silver Hyundai Sonata parked in front.

"Shiro? Who's this? …And why is your skirt ripped?" A deep voice asked in the driver seat as the orange head climbed into the back, concerned. He looked up to meet dark brown eyes, blocked by a pair of orange shades. Wavy, dark brown hair met square, broad shoulders in a messy heap. The man's unshaven face accented his strong jaw.

"This is a friend of mine who helped me in a fight Dad." The albino said as he climbed into the back to accompany the orange head. "Dad, Ichigo. Ichigo, Dad."

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I'd, uh, shake your hand but-" Ichigo was once again cut off, "But he needs his arm stitched up, a guy nicked him with a blade, damn cheatin' bastard." Ichigo glared, he could have said so himself damn it!

The brunette's eyes widened before he rushed to start up the car, "Why didn't you just say so?" He said as he sped off towards there home.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Normal P.O.V. **

When they made it to a quaint little house on a corner, they stopped and parked in the drive way. Ichigo gripped his arm tightly as he clambered out of the car. Shiro's father quickly ran up to the door and ushered the two teens inside. The inside was simple, the living room and kitchen connected by the dining room and a bar that was up against the sink. There was a hall and a staircase that lead to what Ichigo assumed to be the basement.

"Please, have a seat at the table and I'll go grab some supplies." The strawberry's thought were interrupted by the dark haired man. He quickly nodded and moved to the table.

"Ya' hungry?" Shiro inquired as headed to the fridge.

"Um, no thank you. I'm fine." The orange head didn't want to burden them any further.

"It's alright Ichigo," Shiro's dad called from the hall, "It'll take me a bit to stitch up your wound depending upon how bad it is, so you might as well stay for dinner." He then emerged with an emergency kit in hand.

"Umm, okay then sir. Just, uh, let me call my family so they don't worry." Ichigo said as he reached into his pocket to get out his cell phone.

The man chuckled, "Of course Ichigo, and please, call me Zangetsu, sir makes me feel like an old man." He said with a smile. Ignoring his son's playful jab of "Tha's 'cuz ya are, Ol' Man."

Ichigo nodded, having already dialed his home phone number and was waiting for his dad to pick up. Sure enough a loud shout of "WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING SON? DADDY'S SO WORRIED!" The orangette cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear, only too shout back, "I'M FINE OLD MAN CALM DOWN! I'm at a friend's place and they want me to stay for dinner! And before you ask yes I got into another fight and I'm over here to take care of my wounds okay!" He vaguely registered the albino boy snickering before his dad responded, "OKAY SON! MAKE SURE TO PICK ME UP SOME OF THOSE SUGAR COOKIES URAHARA'S SHOP BEFORE YOU GET BACK! DADDY-LOVES-YOU-BYE!" He then hung up, clearly ignoring his son's splutter of "Wait what?" Ichigo growled and shut his phone with a "Whatever, crazy old goat."

Zangetsu chuckled again as he brought a chair over to where the other was sitting, then pulled out his supplies. "Your father sounds… Eccentric." He stated, obviously amused.

Shiro snorted from the kitchen, "More like fuckin' insane."

"Shiro." The dark haired man warned.

"It's alright, that's basically what he is." Ichigo explained, "You should see half the things he tries to do on a regular basis. Me and my little sister, Karin, try to beat some sense into him every day but nothing seems to work."

Shirosaki threw his head back with a cackle, making Zangetsu shake his exasperatedly as he cleaned Ichigo's wound. The boy didn't even flinch, used to treating himself and others treating him.

"You seem to have a high tolerance to pain Ichigo, have you gotten into a lot of fights before?" Zangetsu asked slightly concerned as he pulled out a needle and thread.

"I've… Gotten into quite a few, for my hair and who I hang out with… But it's okay, I'm used to it."

Zangetsu was about to say something when he was cut off.

"No one should eva' have ta get used ta that."

They turned to see Shiro leaning on the counter close to the table.

"S'not right fer anyone ta get pushed 'round fer what they look like 'r who there friends wit'. People who do that _disgust_ me." The albino sneered, losing his accent for emphasis. He _despised_ discriminative people.

They stared for a few seconds before Zangetsu nodded curtly, going back to work on sewing up the teen's arm.

"He's right, Ichigo."

Ichigo cringed a little, but nodded solemnly to the statement, when he felt the needle pierce his skin and didn't move. Instead he focused his gaze to the albino who had also gone back to work, pulling ingredients from the fridge and a pot and a pan from the cabinets.

In the end he had a total of five stitches, not that bad for it could have been even worse. Zangetsu had just finished putting ointment on and was wrapping it in gauze when a voice was heard from the hall.

"Dad? Shiro-nii?"

They turned, a boy in a black hoody and baggy black cargo pants entered the room with a yawn and rubbed his right eye, as if he just woke up. He looked about fifteen or sixteen, with shaggy brown hair much like Zangetsu and icy blue eyes that widened upon seeing a third occupant in the house.

"Guys, whose this?' A pause, "…Did Shiro-nii finally get a boyfriend?"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Apparently this is the only way to do page breaks XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

MWHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! (Not really,) Sorry, felt like a good place to stop. Whew, I made this one a lot longer! Over 2,600 words! I feel so proud of myself! :D Happy belated 4th for those in America reading this! Almost wasn't a happy one for me… Some idiot shot a firework into a powerline while I was in the middle of writing this! D: And I hadn't saved for a while! Thank god for Document Recovery! :D I didn't know we had it on this computer so when the screen went black I virtually _died _on the inside. I was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" *Head keyboard*

*Hugs monitor* But it loves me and it brought it back! I'm never calling this computer a dinosaur again! :D

Well, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!

*Gin waves* Bye bye! X3


End file.
